Chris Colfer is a Professional
by cheesygrinsandpursedlips
Summary: Chris Colfer never has crushes on his coworkers because he is a professional. But sometimes Darren makes that standard hard to abide by. Especially when he acts so much like a puppy and makes delicious hot chocolate. Darren/Chris and Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter One**

Chris Colfer did not have crushes on his coworkers. Chris just didn't think the workplace was the place for romance. It would only cause problems and awkwardness. There were only a few other gay guys on the Glee cast anyway, and the ones who were gay wouldn't be interested in him. He was much younger than them, and they probably just viewed him as the annoying 20-year-old kid who cracked more jokes than anyone ever should. And then the paparazzi could get involved, and it would just be a big mess, causing lost job opportunities and severed connections. So no, Chris Colfer never allowed himself to foster romantic feelings or sexual attraction to a coworker.

And when Darren came on the set, Chris kept the same standard for himself. No crushing on coworkers. Never mind that Darren was Chris's dream guy in every sense of the phrase… He could keep up with Chris's rapid sense of humor, laughing that amazing laugh at all the right punch lines, and then throwing back joke after joke of his own… And he was absolutely gorgeous, of course… Chris had a thing for curly hair. Nice curls, though, not the creepy kind many guys sported. And Darren had the nice kind of curls. And then Darren's eyes... Eyes that could never decide whether to be a deep green, warm brown, or a mixture of the two. Eyes that squinted closed whenever Darren let loose another one of his amazing laughs, eyes that smoldered with compassion and love… And although many might be surprised to learn this, Chris had always wanted to be the taller one in a relationship. A few inches or so taller, tall enough so that he could turn his face downward to kiss his lover, but not so much difference that it was awkward. Darren was the perfect height, roughly two inches shorter than Chris, depending on what they both were wearing, and Chris just knew that Darren was the ideal height to push into the wall and press close against, all while running his hands over Darren's sculpted arms and rock hard abs and—

But no. Chris Colfer was a professional. And professionals do not fantasize about their coworkers. Even when Kurt and Blaine started dating, Chris remained diligent. Chris never kissed Darren. He was always _Kurt_, kissing _Blaine_. Chris knew that feeling anything for Darren would only cause problems. Everything was perfect as it was already. He had a great job that he loved, working with a cast that he adored. And he and Darren had become great friends, the two goofballs of the set, always pulling pranks and creating new inside jokes. They had fallen into a nice routine, acting as Glee's new "power couple." Every morning, Darren would knock on Chris's door with two steaming cups of coffee, grinning wider than anyone should be allowed to that early in the morning. They would eat breakfast together, Darren doing most of the talking as Chris munched sleepily on his cereal. Sometimes they would go over the script together if they had an important scene planned, and then Darren would clean up the kitchen while Chris showered and got dressed. They would walk down to the set together and usually spend the rest of the day together, filming various scenes of Blaine and Kurt making googly eyes at each other or holding hands and saying adorable, cute little nonsenses. After work, Darren would usually show up at Chris's door again with P.F. Changs or Noodles and Company to watch another one of Chris's favorite movies. Sometimes they fell asleep on the couch together, but most of the time Darren would wake up in time to head back to his room.

All of this was way too precious for Chris to give up for a little crush. So he pushed away any romantic or sexual thoughts of Darren the instant they showed up. It's just that… Well. Darren sometimes made that difficult.

* * *

One morning Darren knocked on Chris's door before letting himself in with Chris's extra key when Chris took too long to answer. Darren looked at Chris, still curled up in bed contentedly, and laughed, walking over to the bed and hitting Chris on the head with a pillow.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Darren said, laughing. "I've got something special today! Oatmeal!"

Chris rolled over and scowled at Darren. "Oatmeal? Disgusting."

"Hey now," Darren retorted, mocking insult. "Oatmeal's delicious. And I brought loads of brown sugar, so we can get you on a sugar rush delightful enough to get you through Kurt 's hot make-out session today without a boner!"

Chris sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Without a—what? Kurt's _what_?"

Darren just laughed again and grabbed Chris's hand, pulling him out of bed. "Nuh uh. Not telling till you eat your oatmeal and admit it's delicious."

Chris huffed and walked over to the kitchen table. "Fine. Ugh. Why do I even put up with you?"

Darren's already laughing smile broadened. "Because you think I'm sexy."

"Mhm. Sure. You keep thinking that. Now get me some damn oatmeal so I can read the script."

"A little feisty this morning, aren't we?" Darren remarked and poked Chris's side.

Chris glared at Darren. "Darren. Oatmeal. Brown sugar. Now."

"Haha, alright alright. Here you go. It's baby bear oatmeal. Not too hot, not too cold, but just right. And I added about five pounds of brown sugar. Seriously. I went through two packs of that Domino stuff."

"That's disgusting," said Chris, accepting his bowl of oatmeal from Darren's eager hands. He sniffed a spoonful of oatmeal and gingerly put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then his eyes got wide and he quickly put his spoon back in the bowl to get another bite. This earned yet another laugh from Darren. _Seriously_, thought Chris, _he laughs too much for 7 am._

"I told you!" roared Darren jubilantly. "It's delicious."

"I'll admit it…" Chris said sheepishly between bites. "But okay. What's this about Kurt?"

Darren's smile grew, if possibly, even wider, and his hazel eyes twinkled. "Oh. Kurt gets some serious action today. Blaine _moans_. There is pushing against walls. You finally have your way with my hair. It's positively orgasmic."

Chris raised his eyebrows, a spoonful of oatmeal hovering halfway between the bowl and his mouth. "There's moaning? And does that mean no gel today?"

"No gel! I am a free man! Or, Blaine is. He forgets to gel his hair in his desperation to see Kurt after two days without him. Weekend trip of some sort. But the lucky bastard had no need to worry, because when Kurt sees him he throws Blaine against the wall of some classroom and… There's _moaning_."

Chris grinned and laughed. "I bet you spent all morning practicing your moan, you self-absorbed prat."

Darren just smiled. "You done with my perfect oatmeal? I already ate some earlier. Had to brush my teeth if I want Kurt to keep fawning over me."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You have a tooth brush here, smartie pants."

"But it smelled so good when I was making it. I couldn't resist. But come on, Chris! Hurry up! We can't keep Kurt and Blaine waiting."

"Okay, okay, let me just shower real quick and then we can go."

"Have fun!" Darren called out as Chris grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. "Try not to think about me too much."

Chris snorted and turned on the shower water. _I'm a professional_, he reminded himself.

* * *

Chris gripped Darren's hand, pulling him into the empty classroom. Darren let out a short laugh.

"I missed you too, Kurt, but what's all–"

Chris pushed Darren into a corner and pressed him against the wall, right hand twisting in Darren's curly hair and left hand pushing his hip into the wall. "Your hair," Chris gasped breathlessly and then smashed his lips against Darren's. Chris kissed Darren firmly and insistently, letting Kurt's lust for Blaine mix with his own feelings for Darren. Darren kissed back, sucking on Chris's bottom lip and sneaking his arms up around Chris's shoulders. Chris stepped in closer, bending his neck to keep kissing Darren, and brought his left hand up to Darren's hair, using both hands to pull Darren's face closer. He pulled sharply on Darren's hair, reveling in how the silky curls felt between his fingers. Darren slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth, and things were quickly becoming even more insistent and dirty when Darren let out a moan.

Chris stepped away from Darren and ran a hand through his own hair, taking quick, short breaths. Darren slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes before smiling up at Chris. "God, I missed you so much, Kurt. Two days is way too long."

Chris smiled shyly back down at Darren. "I missed you too, Blaine. How was the trip?"

Darren opened his mouth to respond, but a harsh "CUT" stopped him. Darren turned to look at Ryan Murphy with an irritated gaze, his voice shaky from trying to get his breathing back to normal. "What now, Ryan?"

"I've changed my mind. Again. I know exactly what I want now. Okay, do the same thing as you've been doing until the end of the kiss. That was perfect. But instead of breaking apart after the moan, Darren, I want you to push off the wall and then get Chris backed up against it. Trying to keep this relationship as equal-sided as possible."

Chris rolled his eyes and then breathlessly retorted, "Blaine sucks at romance, but not actually, I suck at sex, but not actually. I think it's pretty equal. What do want from us after that?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want. You two are so damn good at making out. I swear you must be fucking each other in your spare time. And once you're done giving the audience exactly what they want, just move into the dialogue." Ryan smirked and let Darren and Chris have their hair and make-up redone before starting the scene again.

Chris grabbed Darren's hand again and began pulling him into the classroom as Darren said, "I missed you too Kurt, but what's all—"

Chris shoved Darren against the wall again, using all of his repressed fantasies to try to make this take perfect, and gasped out, "your hair." He was already so turned on from an hour of making out with Darren, and he let his desperation show through Kurt. Chris tugged on Darren's hair and bit his lip at how amazing it felt, and then frantically kissed Darren. Darren responded with enthusiasm, quickly deepening the kiss and bending his neck back to gain better access to Chris's mouth. Chris moved closer to Darren so that they were completely pressed against one another, and Chris let one of his hands move down to feel Darren's arm. Chris almost groaned because Darren had _such nice arms_. He pressed his mouth down even harder onto Darren's and then Chris's hips bucked against Darren and Darren let out a low, deep, sexy moan. And then Chris had to moan back because Darren had grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back against the wall, pawing all over Chris's body and pressing so close. Darren moaned again and the sound caused all of Chris's blood to rush south. And then Darren was breaking away from the kiss, only to start biting and licking at Chris's neck. The only sanity Chris had remaining reminded him to moan Blaine's name, not Darren's. Darren ground his hips into Chris's and—_oh_. _Darren's hard too_.

Chris broke apart from the kiss and gasped for air. Darren brought a hand to his face and let out a shaky breath. He then looked back at Chris and murmured, "God, I missed you so much, Kurt. Two days is way too long."

Chris exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, because Kurt was sexually exhausted too. Then he smiled Kurt's signature shy grin and said, "I missed you too, Darren. _Oh,_ _fuck_. Ryan please don't make us do that again!"

Darren barked out a laugh and winked slyly at Chris. "I knew you were thinking about me."

"Well yeah, I do believe it was you who I just had clothed sex with," Chris snapped back. But then Chris laughed and his eyes softened, because he couldn't resist the utterly amused look on Darren's face.

Ryan laughed too. "Yeah, that's fine, guys. We'll shoot the dialogue later. Go take a break. Or a cold shower…"

Darren laughed and stepped away from Chris. "I'll see you in a bit Chris, I've gotta go take care of some stuff."  
Chris waved goodbye as Darren jogged out of the classroom and then slumped back against the wall. "I hate your guts, Ryan."

* * *

That night after Darren left Chris's room (they had watched _Dirty Dancing_ while eating sushi), Chris found his mind dwelling on his kiss with Darren earlier. _Not a kiss. That was like clothed sex._ He scolded himself and reminded himself that he was a professional, and professionals do not dwell on sexual scenes with coworkers. Sexual scenes that they are paid to film and have no relation to real life. _But Darren was hard too. He was turned on too_. Chris groaned and pushed his hair away from his forehead. _No. He's a coworker_.

Chris got ready for bed, turned off his light, and snuggled under the covers. He tried to think about other things, like counting sheep, but sheep reminded him of Darren's hair, which just reminded him of making out with Darren. Chris had never felt like that while kissing anyone else before. Sure, he hadn't kissed too many people, but that kiss with Darren… That had been hot. And they had done twelve takes of it. _Twelve amazing, highly sexual make outs. God, he is so hot. When he grinded his hips into mine—NO. Coworker_. _Straight. He's straight_. Chris turned over and clenched at the sheets. _But god… He was hard. And he felt so damn big—Straight. He's straight. He's had his dick in a vagina. Vagina. Vagina. Boobs. Vagina. Lesbians._ Chris rolled over again, trying to think of gross things, but nothing could stop the fact that he was becoming very turned on very quickly and he had lived through twelve damn-near sex scenes with Darren _fucking_ Criss, and he deserved to be relieved, didn't he?

_Fuck this_, Chris thought, groaning. He lifted his hips and pulled his sweatpants off, suddenly in a rush. He tried to slow things down, he trailed his fingers along his legs, trying to talk himself out of what he was about to do, but memories of Darren and making out with Darren and _grinding_ into Darren kept flooding his mind. He finally caved (as if it hadn't been inevitable since the time he turned his lights off) and gripped his cock firmly with his right hand, stroking up and down. He convinced himself that it was alright to do this, because he had performed the scene earlier beautifully. He had been a professional earlier. Now it was okay to let loose, when no one would see him. He thought of Darren's mouth on his mouth, Darren's mouth on his neck. He tried to imagine what Darren's mouth would feel like on his cock, wet and warm. Chris turned to the side and buried his face into his pillow to muffle his moans. _Fuck. Darren's cock. God it felt so good, pressed against my hip. God, I just want to rub up against him all day_. Chris increased the pace of his stroking and he couldn't believe he was so close already. _Darren was hard. He was turned on by me. His moan. _Chris moaned into his pillow and began bucking his hips up into his hand. He imagined that it was Darren's hand on his cock. Darren stroking him. He imagined Darren's lips on his neck, licking and kissing and biting like he had earlier today. He remembered how good it had felt to push Darren into the wall and touch his bicep and feel his stomach muscles, all hard and firm and pressed up against his own stomach. He remembered how it felt when Darren flipped him, taking control of the kiss. And how Darren had pushed on his shoulders and had to tilt his head up to reach his lips to Chris's. And then when Darren had ground his hips into Chris's. Chris moaned at the memory and wondered how it would have felt if they were both naked. He moaned again. _Darren's cock against mine. Fuck I just want to uhnnn._ Chris lost his ability to think as he _felt_ Darren's hands, on his cock and touching him everywhere, Darren's mouth on his neck, on his ear, Darren's body all over him, on top of him, _fuck_, Darren everywhere. He pumped his cock hard once more and then he came, _hard_, moaning a combination of Darren's name and cuss words into his pillow. He stroked his cock slowly as the sensation died down, and then he cursed. _Yeah, _he thought_, I'm a damn professional_.

* * *

The next morning Darren showed up at Chris's door, bright and early as usual. He beamed at Chris when the door opened, and waltzed in, holding two bowls of oatmeal and a jug of orange juice. "I got oatmeal again, since I know you loved it so much." Chris laughed and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. He tried to suppress a yawn but failed.

Darren snorted. "Am I really that boring, Chris, or were you just up all night thinking about me?"

"Wha—oh, the second one, definitely."

Darren grinned. _Why did he always smile so much?_ "Hey, I don't blame you. That kiss was _hot_."

"Yeahhh, you could say that. _Hot_. _Sensual. Erotic_," said Chris breathily. "They all fit."

Darren sat down at the kitchen table and placed the oatmeal down in front of the two chairs. "Let me just say that I _definitely_ had to take a cold shower after that."

Chris laughed, a little unsure. "Really?"

"Yeah. Like. Right after that last take. 'I've gotta go take care of some stuff.' Stuff being my dick." Darren winked at Chris.

Chris just stared at Darren with wide eyes and then sat down in the chair across from Darren. "Don't tell me I'm turning you, Darren. You're straight!"

Darren shrugged. "I'm straight, you're hot." He shrugged again.

Chris chuckled and then looked down at his hands somberly. "Well, better than what I did."

Darren's face instantly brightened. "Oh, tell me you jerked off! You did, didn't you?"

Chris glared at Darren, slightly mortified. "Don't sound so pleased. Aren't you disgusted?"

"Disgusted? Of course not! I'm honored! Wait. Oh my god. Did you moan my name or Blaine's name when you came?"

"Darren!" shrieked Chris in shock.

"Ha! I knew you thought I was hot! Although I didn't think you would sound so shocked mid-orgasm… I thought it would sound more like…" Darren closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and moaned in a breathy whimper, "_Darrennnn_."

Chris laughed loudly and smirked at Darren. "Have a lot of practice moaning your own name, do you?"

"You're not the only one who thinks I'm hot," Darren said with a wink.

Chris laughed again, his stomach beginning to hurt. "Ohh _god_. I can totally picture you in the bathroom, jacking off while staring at your own reflection."

Darren just grinned and said, "Pass the orange juice."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well hello, everybody! This is so exciting—the first fanfic I've posted :D I hope you enjoyed it. I'm relatively new having an account here. I've been an anonymous lurker for ages, but I decided to get an account so I could post verified reviews. And well, then this little idea popped into my head while I was driving yesterday (yes, I fantasize about Klaine while I drive…), and I just decided to post it. Yay!

Anywayy. It's intended to be a one-shot, because as of right now I'm not sure what direction I would take to continue it. But if a lot of people want me to continue, I could see about brainstorming potential continuation ideas. But for now, expect me to write a bunch of random, unrelated Klaine or Criss/Colfer fics. It's oddly addicting…

And now that I've put something online, I'm realizing how nice it is to get reviews… Because it really is nice. Every review I get makes me jump up and down and have a little party on the inside. So if you enjoyed it or even if you hated, just pop me a little note and you will be my favorite person ever :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter Two**

That evening Chris heard a knock on his door and opened it to reveal Darren, punctual and grinning widely as usual. Darren was holding a large box, that appeared to be stuffed with several boxes of noodles, bags of cheese, rows of spices—and was the Cinderella's face?

"Hi!" said Darren, beaming. "I brought the goods!"

"You—what? What's up with the box?" Chris asked, flabbergasted.

Darren walked into Chris's living room, kicking the door closed behind him. He slid his shoes off and turned to look at Chris. "Well I thought that instead of getting take-out like we usually do, we could have a little bit of fun. So you're going to help me help me cook!" Darren grinned again. Chris, however, was not smiling.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Darren… I can't cook."

Darren laughed. "Oh come on, of course you can! Didn't you watch Ratatouille? Everyone can cook!"

"Okay first of all, I, unlike you, do not take advice from children's movies seriously. And second of all, I mean it. If you don't want to burn down the entire building, I suggest leaving me out of this fun little plan of yours."

Darren just laughed again, louder. "Come on, it'll be fine. Where can I put this stuff?"

Chris and Darren walked into the kitchen and Darren set the box down on the kitchen counter. Chris sifted through the box, gawking at the sheer variety of spices, cheeses, and cooking utensils. Chris gingerly picked up a purple fleece blanket with the smiling faces of Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Mulan, and Jasmine on it. "Darren… Why do you have a Disney princess blanket? And a well-loved one, at that…"

"High school graduation present! Man, that thing got me through college! But that's for later," Darren added, snatching the blanket from Chris's hands and walking into the living room to put it on the couch. "I've planned a special movie for us tonight."

"Oh lord," groaned Chris. "Why can't we just be normal for a change and watch _Transformers_ or something?"

Darren chuckled, walking back into the kitchen. "Chris when has being normal ever been fun? Now come on, let's get cooking!"

Chris groaned again. "I'm telling you, this will end up badly."

"I stubbornly refuse to believe you! I'll even give you the easy part. Do you think you can handle stirring noodles and water?"

"Over the stove?"

"Well yes, Chris, that is how noodles get cooked." Darren smirked.

Chris's eyes got big and he shook his head. "Darren, I really don't think this is a good idea. Stoves and my clumsiness _really don't mix well_."

Darren's smile grew bigger. "I assure you, it will be alright. Just roll your sleeves up and use a wooden spoon to stir."

Chris huffed. "Fine. You're so stubborn. What are we making?"

Darren grinned, pleased. "Fettuccine alfredo! It's my top secret recipe. I spent my entire senior year in high school perfecting the recipe."

"You would be a good cook," Chris muttered darkly.

Darren pulled a black pot out of the box, walked over the sink, and began filling the pot with water. "Okay, what you've gotta do is really simple. I'll put the noodles in and everything. All you have to do is stir." He walked over to the stove and turned the knob. A blue flame flickered out of the stove. "Oh, awesome! You have gas!"

"Umm…?"

"Oh, gas-powered stove. They're a lot better for cooking because you can adjust the temperature at will." He walked back over to the sink, pulled the pot out from under the faucet, and turned the water off. "I'm just going to let the water start boiling, and then we can get started!"

Ten minutes later the pot's lid began to rattle, indicating that the water had begun to boil. "Oh god," groaned Chris. "This is going to be bad."

Darren laughed. "Relax, Chris." He walked over to the stove and opened a box of noodles, pouring them into the hot water. "Okay, grab a wooden spoon from the box and get over here."

Chris looked into the box. Spices and cheese were stacked on top of each other menacingly. He managed to find a utensil that was both wooden and also a spoon. He picked it up and walked back over to Darren. "Does this work?"

"Perfect. Alright now all you're going to do is stir. That's all. You just have to keep the noodles from clumping up. I hate clumpy pasta."

"I really think clumpy pasta is better than catching the kitchen on fire," muttered Chris, accepting the spoon from Darren and poking gingerly at the noodles.

Darren laughed and patted Chris on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm going to start making the sauce, but I'll be right here if you encounter any problems while you're, err, stirring."

Chris stirred silently for a few minutes before opening his mouth again to say, "You know, I really suck at cooking. I bet the noodles are going to taste disgusting."

Darren looked up from where he was shredding some cheese. "Just channel your inner Kurt, Chris! Kurt's a marvelous cook!"

Chris turned to eye Darren. "I don't know if you've noticed from our choices of wardrobe, Darren, but Kurt and I are nothing alike. It's called _acting_. But you wouldn't know that because you and Blaine are practically the same person.

Darren snorted and began putting the cheese into a bowl. "Oh, come on. You guys have _some_ similarities."

"Such as?"

"Well… You're both into music. And you're stubborn and always get your way."

"Hence the reason why I'm stuck in front of a hot stove, stirring noodles," muttered Chris.

"And you're both utterly infatuated by me," Darren said, grinning.

Chris scoffed. "Oh please. At least I'm not infatuated with _myself_."

Darren chuckled again. "I'm infatuated with myself?"

"You and Blaine both." He turned to look back down at the noodles, stirring in a steady, counterclockwise motion. "And then you're both such attention hogs. And you're both obsessed with touching my shoulders."

Darren laughed and suddenly Chris felt Darren right behind him, breathing softly on his neck. With Chris still wearing shoes and Darren in only a pair of artistically-decorated socks, Chris stood a good four inches taller than Darren. Darren stood on his tiptoes and slid his arms underneath Chris's arms, up and around his shoulders until he was pressed up against Chris's back, his chin resting on Chris's left shoulder and his breath tickling Chris's ear. "Well you do have very sexy shoulders," Darren whispered.

Chris shuddered and his hand shook, causing some of the boiling water to splash out of the pot. "Jesus, Darren. Warn a guy before you sneak up on them, will you?"

Darren laughed and moved away from Chris, crossing the kitchen to grab a towel. He threw the towel at Chris. "Catch."

Chris caught the towel and began to wipe up the spilled water. "But really," he said. "You and Blaine have much more in common than—"

"Chris watch out!" Darren yelled. But it was too late. One edge of the towel had slipped into the gas flame of the stove, causing it to catch on fire.

"Oh my god, shit shit shit!" Chris yelled, dropping the towel. "Shit, Darren! What do I do?"

Darren roared with laughter. "Oh my god. Chris. I cannot believe you managed to catch a towel on fire while stirring noodles!"

The towel was now entirely on fire, left alone to blaze on the counter and threatening to wreak even more havoc. "Don't laugh!" cried Chris. "There is a towel on fire in my kitchen! Help!"

Darren laughed again. "Alright, alright!" He strode over to the sink and yanked the nozzle of the faucet out of its holder. He turned the water on and sprayed the flaming towel with water, effectively dousing the towel and putting the fire out. He slumped back against the counter, head back and shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny," scowled Chris. Darren nodded towards the charred towel, giving it a pointed, appraising look, and Chris sniggered. "Alright, it's actually pretty hilarious." And he joined Darren in his laughter.

"Ahh, wowww." Darren said, laughter subsiding. "I guess you are a pretty horrible cook!"

Chris laughed again. "Don't say I didn't warn you. At least the noodles survived?"

"Oh right! They're probably almost ready. He peaked into the pot, stirring a little. Then he grabbed an oven mitt and carried the pot over to the sink to pour the water out. "Looks like you did a good job, despite the ruined towel. And what's a little fire when we have great noodles?"

Chris grinned. "Wonderful. What next?"

"Well," said Darren slowly. "I think I'm going to make the sauce myself… No offense." Chris laughed. "But you can find us some bowls."

Chris looked through the kitchen cabinets while Darren busied himself with the sauce. "Umm, Darren? I think I only have this." He held up a large, plastic bowl.

Darren looked up from the sauce. "That's fine. We can share."

Chris gawked at him. "Share a bowl? Gross. I don't want your germs."

Darren laughed. "Come on, Chris. It's not as if we don't swap saliva every day on set anyway. It won't be a big deal. And we're almost ready. Here, taste this." He held up a spoonful of sauce to Chris's mouth.

"Oh my god, that's delicious," said Chris.

Darren beamed. "Yep. I know it is. Okay put the noodles in the bowl, and then we can just pour all of the sauce over it."

Chris complied, and soon they were headed into the living room, Darren carrying the big bowl of fettuccine alfredo.

"So what movie have you planned for us to watch, Mr. Criss?" asked Chris with mock politeness.

"_Mulan_!" exclaimed Darren. "Best. Movie. Ever."

"You are such a kid!" laughed Chris, sitting down on the couch. "I should have known when I saw the blanket."

Darren laughed and fumbled with the DVD player before plopping down on the couch next to Chris, bowl of pasta in hand. "Yep, I'm just an overgrown kid. Brr, I'm cold," he added, scooting closer to Chris and snuggling into him. Darren put the bowl of pasta in Chris's hands and then pulled the purple Disney princess blanket over both of them. He cuddled even closer to Chris, head resting on the inside of Chris's shoulder.

Chris looked at the Disney movie playing, at the man snuggled close into his body, at the purple Disney princess blanket on his lap, and then at the bowl of home-made pasta he was about to eat with the man cuddling with him. He couldn't suppress his laughter. "Darren, you do realize this is about the gayest thing I've ever done. And I'm gay!"

Darren laughed softly and nudged his head into the crook between Chris's shoulder and neck, breathing in Chris's scent. "Mmm, yes, but you love it."

Chris smiled and sighed into Darren, putting an arm around Darren's waist. Yes, yes he did love it.

* * *

It was still dark, but there was sound coming from Chris's bathroom. Chris sat up slowly, running a hand over his face. _God, what's that noise?_ It sounded like someone was talking, or crying. _Is that moaning?_

Chris climbed off the couch and swayed a little when he stood up, still half-asleep. He yawned and then remembered why he had stood up in the first place. _The noise_. He walked slowly to the bathroom, almost scared to discover what the noise was. There was a light coming from the bathroom, and the door was just barely open. Nervously, Chris pushed the door open a tad more and peered inside.

And then he froze. He lost the ability to think. His mouth hung open and he was pretty sure he had just emitted some kind of primitive, carnal grunt.

Because Darren was standing there, in front of the mirror—_it's like there are _two_ Darrens_—and his hand was stroking up and down his erection—_double boners_—and he was moaning and looking at his reflection and his pupils were dilated with lust and—_ohmyfuckinggod._

Chris just stood there for a moment, watching Darren. Darren was being rough with himself, pumping his cock up and down with strong, measured movements. His left hand was tangled in his own hair, yanking at the roots and tangling in the curls. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed, staring at his own completely turned-on reflection and then closing again in ecstasy. And the sounds that his mouth was emitting were so incredibly sexy, deep moans and strangled grunts.

Chris had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. No porn video could ever compare to watching Darren Criss jack off in front of a mirror. There were two gorgeous faces, two ginormous dicks, four muscled hands, and twelve jacked ab muscles. Two mouths contorted with pleasure and two sets of hips bucked forward, desperate for friction.

And Chris had to touch at least one of the Darrens.

He ran into the bathroom and pushed Darren back against the wall, gripping Darren's face with both hands and staring into his lust-filled eyes. Darren stared back and moaned when Chris pushed closer. "You are _so. Fucking. Sexy._" Chris hissed, and then kissed Darren desperately, instantly demanding entrance into Darren's gorgeous mouth.

Darren responded with equal urgency, thrusting his hips into Chris's and gripping Chris's shoulders tightly. He bit Chris's bottom lip and then licked over it with his tongue. "Touch me, Chris," Darren choked out. "God, I want your hands on me."

Chris pulled back and kissed down Darren's neck. He reached his right hand down and stroked Darren's dick. Chris groaned. "Shit, you're so big Darren." He squeezed hard, earning a moan from Darren. Chris moved his mouth back to Darren's lips, kissing him with such urgency. Chris was so turned on and Darren's cock was _so fucking huge_ and Chris wanted to touch him _all fucking day_. "God, Darren. Shit. Shit. Oh my God." He moaned and thrust his hips into Darren's, desperate to feel Darren against him. "I need you to touch me, Darren. Please."

Darren kissed him and then pushed Chris's pants down, pulling on Chris's ass and pushing their hips, their stomachs, their_ cocks_, right against each other. Both men moaned at the sensation. Chris rocked his hips into Darren's and moaned Darren's name, over and over again.

"Chris." A distant voice called his name. "Chris, come on. It's okay. Wake up. Chris? Chris, wake up." The voice sounded oddly like Darren's. "I'm right here, Chris. Just wake up, okay? Chris!" Chris heard the voice come closer, and then something—_or someone_—was shaking his shoulders.

Chris opened his eyes with a start. _Oh shit. Shit shit shit._ He sat up and looked around him. Darren was sitting next to him, a hand on Chris's shoulder. His eyes were soft and he looked half-concerned, half-amused.

"Hey, there you are. We fell asleep here. Did you have a bad dream?" asked Darren softly.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Darren looked down and then seemed to notice Chris's raging hard-on. Darren grinned sheepishly. "Ah. Oh. I guess you weren't having a bad dream. Umm… I'm sorry I woke you, I just thought that… Err. Well, I was just trying to help, and uh… You sounded like you were in pain and uh… Fuck, I guess it wasn't exactly pain… Umm… Err—"

"No, uh, it's cool," interjected Chris. "Thanks for, uhh… Thanks for waking me."

"Yeah. Umm. You just kept moaning and saying my name and I guess I thought _Mulan_ had been too much for you, I mean it's kind of scary, but uhh… Umm… Yeah. Fuck, Chris. I am so sorry."

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and just managed to suppress the blush threatening to creep onto his face. _Shit. I can't believe I was actually moaning his name_. "No, Darren… God." He opened his eyes. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't be having those kinds of dreams, especially not… Especially not about you, god. I really am so sorry."

Darren's eyes softened. "Hey. Hey, Chris. Look at me." Chris turned to look into Darren's smoldering eyes. "It's alright. I understand. It's completely okay with me. I'm not freaked out or grossed out or anything. Don't worry about it."

Chris didn't look convinced.

"I mean it, Chris. I don't care what you dreamed about. I don't care if we were screwing like rabbits. It doesn't change anything. You're still my friend, and you always will be. Okay?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just… god… I don't even know."

"What, Chris? You can tell me. I won't laugh or make fun of you. I promise."

Chris sighed again, looking down at his hands. He looked back at Darren, who was looking at him with such kindness and compassion. _You can tell him. He deserves to know_. "God, I never intended to tell you this…" He paused.

"What is it, Chris?" Darren put his hand over Chris's and rubbed soothingly.

Chris swallowed and looked down at where Darren was rubbing his hand. "Okay… God… Do you remember last September, when we first met? Remember how Heather had told you to tell me that you played nine instruments?" Darren nodded. "Well… Shit." He exhaled heavily and then continued. "Okay. So a few weeks before that, me, Heather, Dianna, Lea, and Amber made pizza and watched a movie together. And somehow, I don't even remember how, but somehow we got onto the subject of me and guys. They made me… They made me come up with a list of sorts, about what I wanted in a guy. It was really dumb, but they made me do it. And god…" He looked up at Darren and then away at the TV, glowing blue because they had forgotten to turn it off after _Mulan_. "I'm just going to tell you. Tell you what was on my list. Because—"

"Shh, no, Chris, you don't have to. You don't have to tell me." Darren's voice was so soft and filled with such love and compassion and kindness. It made Chris's heart ache a little.

"No, I—" Chris's voice cracked. "I'm going to." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Two inches shorter than me. Curly brown hair. Hazel green eyes. Musical. Humanitarian." He opened his and looked quickly at Darren, before turning his gaze away and biting his lip sharply. "I try to… God. I don't… I—you. We work together. And… God, I know you're not even interested at all, so I don't… God, Darren, you just make it so difficult sometimes, and I—" Chris broke off as his voice cracked, eyes shining and body tensing up.

And then Darren was holding him. Darren tugged Chris close to him and held Chris's head on his chest, close to his heart. He leaned down and kissed the top of Chris's head. He wrapped his arms around Chris, and just held him there, rocking slowly and rubbing comforting circles into Chris's side.

Chris couldn't help it. He started crying. Chris wasn't a crier, but he couldn't help it. He let the tears roll softly down as face as Darren rocked him back and forth. His breath came in quick, sharp movements and he buried his face into Darren's chest. He didn't sob, loud and obnoxiously. He simply breathed heavily until the teardrops stopped cascading down his cheeks.

When he had finished crying, Darren held them there a little longer, rocking him slowly and burying his face in Chris's hair. "Chris, I want you to listen to me," Darren spoke softly, barely above a whisper, and so tenderly. "You mean the world to me, and I never want to hurt you. So I'm going to be honest with you now, and you're going to listen to me and believe me, because everything I'm about to say is true. You are beautiful, and I love you. There really are no words powerful enough to convey the magnitude of my feelings for you."

He paused, running his hands up and down Chris's side. "I think you are so talented and so compassionate. You are utterly amazing, and you're too humble to know how fabulous you truly are. Not a day goes by that you don't astonish and amaze me, Chris. And Chris… You have no idea how many times I have wished that I could be gay."

Chris breathed in sharply and Darren squeezed him soothingly. "You have no idea… Fuck, I wish it were as simple as just choosing what you were… Because if it were, I would choose you. I would choose you a thousand times over, Chris. But it's not that simple. It's so, so complicated. It's confusing and unfair, and fuck. Chris—"

Darren's voice broke, laced with sorrow. "Chris, I love you. You have to believe me when I say that. But I just… Fuck. I wish I wasn't straight, you know that?" He laughed harshly, humorously. "I act less straight than any guy in the world, but my fucked up hormones are just screwing with me… And sometimes, you know, sometimes I think that maybe I'm not straight. Like our kiss yesterday. _Fuck_, Chris."

He blew out slowly. "Because it's so hard for me to separate myself from Blaine. I feel like him, sometimes. I feel how he would feel, and I wish it weren't so fucking confusing and fucked up and I wish I could fall in love with you, Chris, as more than just the best friend I've ever had… Fuck, now I'm crying."

Darren laughed a little, too throaty to come off as amused. He lifted a hand away from Chris to wipe angrily at the tears in his eyes. Chris sat up, moving off of Darren's chest, and Darren immediately missed the warmth. "Fuck, Chris," Darren croaked. "You have no idea how sorry I am. Sorry for everything. Sorry I can't control everything and make it perfect. But I swear to you, Chris," he added, voice low and serious. "I swear that I will find the perfect man for you. I'll search the entire globe if I have to, but I'll get you someone who you deserve. And if that bastard ever hurts you, Chris, I swear I'll kill them."

Chris smiled a little and looked right into Darren's eyes. "Well shit, Darren. I thought the point of that speech was to make me _not_ fall in love with you."

Darren chuckled slightly and then said, "Come here." Darren hugged Chris tightly and Chris hugged back.

"Thank you, Darren," murmured Chris. "I wish I could formulate a better response, but you've sort of rendered me incapable of speech."

"You don't ever have to thank me. For anything." Darren's voice was low and gravelly.

Chris smiled. "Well you know," Chris added slyly as the broke apart from the hug. "You wouldn't have to do much to make the change from being straight to being gay."

Darren raised an eyebrow, smile quirked on his lips.

"You own a Disney princess blanket, Darren. Even I'm not that gay. And if you're worried about sex, assholes and vaginas are basically the same thing. One has crap come out of it and the other has babies come out of it." Chris shrugged, a grin overtaking his face. "Same thing."

Darren barked out a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Now let's get some sleep so you don't have to drink unhealthy amounts of caffeine tomorrow."

"Diet coke is delicious, and I will drink however much I want to."

Darren grinned. "Yeah, but I don't want to have to drag a half-asleep Chris Colfer to the set tomorrow morning."

Chris snorted and then picked up the remote to turn off the TV and leaned across the couch to turn the lamp off. Darren curled next to Chris on the couch, wrapping the Disney princess blanket around them both. Sighing contentedly, they drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I decided to continue this. Obviously. I still really have no idea where I'm going with this, but if ideas continue to pop into my head, I'll keep updating!

I want to thank everyone who read and/ or reviewed the first chapter! And to everyone who read/ reviewed "Chris Colfer's Dream Guy," as well! Every review meant so much to me. I never expected to much positive response! Thank you all so very much! I tried to respond to every review, but if you left an anonymous review or I didn't get to you for some reason, that doesn't mean I love you any less! Sincere and heartfelt thanks to everyone.

Also, if you haven't read my other story, "Chris Colfer's Dream Guy," it is mentioned in this chapter. It basically depicts the pizza-making party Chris tells Darren about, and goes into more detail about Chris's ideal man. Ahahaha sounds sort of lame, yes. But I like to think it's not so bad? Try it? You might like it. Possibly.

I also apologize for the emotional roller coaster during this chapter… I hope you didn't get like, whiplash or something from so many abrupt changes. When I reread this, I felt like I was laughing my head of and then d'awwing and then turned on and then sobbing and d'awwing again and then laughing again… It was tiresome. But all in all I like how it turned out. I'm only mad because I had this great short joke planned about Darren, but it wouldn't fit anywhere. Meh. Maybe later.

ANYWAY. Excuse this extremely long author's note. Props to you if you read it all. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter Three**

"We got her! She's coming!"

Chris was asleep and someone was shouting, jumping, making way too much noise for 7 am.

"Chris, Chris! We did it! You did it! We got her! We got her!"

Chris rolled over and covered his ears with his hands out of habit. But the voice kept shouting and then he was being shaken vigorously by the shoulders. He swatted angrily at the pair of hands, wanting only to sleep for a little bit longer.

"Chris! Chris, come on wake up! Julie Andrews is going to be on _Glee_!"

Chris's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, instantly awake and attentive.

He gaped at an exuberant Darren Criss, who was currently sitting at the foot of Chris's bed, looking very much like a puppy or a kid at Christmas. Chris opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again, managing to splutter, "We… We did what? It… I… Are you shitting me, Darren?"

Darren smiled radiantly and then was on his feet, standing on the bed, jumping gleefully. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" he yelled between jumps. He flopped down on the bed and crawled up to where Chris was sitting, still in shock. Darren wrapped both of his arms around Chris's waist and snuggled against Chris's shoulder.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Darren whispered into Chris's ear. And then Darren was up off of the bed again, jumping with joy and waltzing over to the fridge. "Do you have apple juice?" he called out. "I brought omelets and oatmeal and cereal and coffee and orange juice, but I'm out of apple juice."

If Chris hadn't still been half-asleep, he would have laughed. Darren moved way too fast in the mornings. Chris pulled the covers off and put his feet on the ground, blinking a couple of times. "Are you being serious, Darren?"

Chris could hear Darren scampering back to the bedroom door. Darren's head peaked around the corner of the door, a dopey grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, sorry about that, man. I can't believe we're both out of apple juice."

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. _How is he even real?_ He finally stood up, saying, "No, I meant about Julie Andrews! Is she really coming?"

Darren's eyes brightened and bound into Chris's room, jumping again. "Yes! She'll be here tomorrow morning!"

Chris beamed and jumped a little, more awake than he had ever been this early in the morning. "Are you serious? _Oh my god!_ Darren! YES YES YES!" He grabbed Darren's hands and they jumped up and down together, spinning around in circles as the pranced into the kitchen for breakfast. Chris laughed aloud, always amused at how childish Darren made him act.

"So yeah," Darren added as Chris sat down at the table. "That's why I brought us so much breakfast. I always try to eat extra if I anticipate that I'll be more hyperactive than normal. And you know how fanboyish I can get—"

Chris laughed. "Oh God, I'm just remembering Gwyneth."

Darren grinned at Chris and passed him a plate loaded with breakfast foods. "I might have been a small fan of hers."

Chris chortled. "A _small_ fan? Only because you're a midget. Everything else about your obsession for Gwyneth is huge. The security guard yelled at you! And you're a cast member!"

Darren laughed at the memory. The first time Gwyneth came on the show Darren nearly peed himself with excitement. But he didn't have the guts to actually go talk to her, so he stalked her around corners, skipping in the hallways whenever he caught sight of her. A security guard saw him peering around corners so often that he thought Darren was some insane reporter or crazed fan. With Chris's urging, Darren eventually worked up the courage to talk to Gwyneth, and by the end of their conversation, Chris was sure Gwyneth had fallen in love with Darren, as everyone who talks with Darren for any length of time inevitably does.

"Hey but she loved me in the end," Darren said with another laugh. "And I'm not a midget. I'm—what? Like an inch shorter than you?"

Chris snorted. "Try three."

Darren smiled widely and winked. "But you love it."

Chris laughed and smiled back at Darren. After their conversation the other night, nothing had been awkward at all. They had instantly picked back up right at being best friends again, teasing each other playfully and cracking jokes left and right. Chris loved Darren and he loved that he could trust Darren and he loved that he knew that Darren loved him. His smile widened at the thought and he added quickly, "I always knew Kurt would fall for a shorter guy."

Darren shrugged, smiling, and then clapped his hands together. "So Julie Andrews! What are we going to do?"

Chris swallowed a bite of omelet and then said, "I presume she's my grandma?"

"Yeah and I am _so_ jealous of Kurt's family. Seriously, first of all he's played by the one and only, utterly amazing, fucking sexy Chris Colfer." Chris snorted but Darren ignored him. "Mike O'Malley, king of all amazing things, as a dad. Anne Hathaway, sex goddess, as his lesbian aunt. And now Julie Andrews. My fanboy and inner Blaine are cringing with jealousy, Chris."

Chris laughed and took a sip of orange juice. "So how about this for a plan: I film my inevitably well-scripted scenes with Julie Andrews while you look on, completely jealous of the fact that I get to act with Julie freaking Andrews."

Darren glared at Chris, pretending to be angry. "If I weren't paid to act with you, Chris, if I weren't paid to act with you…"

Chris laughed again, munching down some more omelet. "If you weren't paid to act with me then I would probably starve. I don't even remember how I got by before you got here… I think I only ate like once a day and had take-out all the time or something."

Darren gawked at him and sat down at the table across from Chris, staring at his own uneaten plate of breakfast. "No wonder you're so thin." The thought of only one meal a day seemed to remind Darren that he was hungry, and he began shoveling food into his mouth wolfishly.

Chris just shook his head at him, laughing to himself. "It's a wonder I don't way 500 pounds with the food you feed me. Unlike you, I don't have the metabolism or energy of a hummingbird. Two years ago, I could fit into Kurt's pants without working out too much. But then you had to show up and start feeding me home-made casseroles and twice-baked potatoes…"

"You should thank me!" exclaimed Darren. "You're completely jacked now! Flex!"

"What?" spluttered Chris, choking on some egg.

"Come on, Chris, flex," Darren urged.

"No way."

"Please," begged Darren, standing up and walking towards Chris's side. "Pretty please with sugar on top."

Chris rolled his eyes, still laughing a little. "I'm not flexing for you, Darren. And I've got nothing compared to you. I remember the _Out_ photoshoot."

Darren scoffed. "Oh, you know that was all air-brushed. Now come on, please flex. Just once, then I promise I'll shut up and leave you alone to eat my immaculate eggs."

"I feel like I should be able to make a dirty joke from that," muttered Chris. "But no. You will have to get your cheap thrill from some other source."

Darren sauntered behind Chris's chair to stand right behind Chris. He wrapped one arm under Chris's left arm and the other around his right shoulder, hugging Chris's chest tightly. "Please, Chris," Darren cooed into Chris's ear. "Please show me your muscles."

Chris laughed, exasperated, and moved Darren's arms away from him. He stood up and rolled up his right sleeve, shaking his head deliberately. "Take this as a thank you for the wonderful breakfast." He lifted his right arm and flexed, showing off his bicep.

Darren grinned and wrapped his hands around Chris's arm. "Ohh, hot damn, baby you are _so hot_!" he said brazenly.

Chris just winked, laughed, and sat back down. "Darren Criss, ever the straight man."

Darren winked back and sat down again too. "Your ass and your arms, Chris. I'm telling you, they could turn me."

Chris laughed, and it wasn't strained. It wasn't envious or wishful, because that's just how Darren was. It was natural to joke around with Darren like this, and Chris was happy.

He glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, I better shower," he said, shoving food into his mouth. "Wut dime thoo we've tuh bean sit?"

Darren barked out a laugh and chugged his orange juice. "Come again?"

Chris swallowed. "What time do we have to be on set?"

Darren shrugged. "Do I ever know?"

Chris laughed and then stood up. "Don't let them start without me."

Darren grinned and then joked, "Don't worry, if they need someone to film Kurt scenes before you're there, I'll gladly volunteer my ass to get stuck in those tight jeans. If I'm lucky I'll get a form-fitting sweater, too!"

"Yeah, you try to fit that fat ass into my jeans," Chris chortled. He finished off his omelet and stood up to clear his plate. "You gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for you to finish."

"Alright," said Chris. "Don't make too big of a mess," he added jokingly. He walked towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he walked.

Darren cat-called, earning a laugh from Chris. "Call me if you need anything. Shampoo, deodorant, shower-singing duet partner, hand job…"

Chris threw him a look but smiled. "You're ridiculous. Emphasis on the dick." Darren laughed as Chris disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Chris emerged from the shower, sopping wet, only to realize that he had forgotten a towel. _Shit. And they're all in the washing machine now too. Ahh shit_. He hopped around the bathroom tentatively for a few seconds, trying to come up with a plan.

He opened the door a crack, hiding behind the door as steam wafted out into the rest of his apartment. "Hey, uh Darren? You still here?"

"Yep! I'm here!" responded Darren, musically.

"Awesome." _Not_. "So I forgot a towel, and I think all of mine are in the wash. Uhh…" Chris broke off, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, no problem! Just walk out here naked! I love a show!"

"Darren!"

Darren laughed and walked towards the bathroom, holding a brightly-colored towel. "This was in my bag. It's clean, I promise. Or at least I think it's clean." He smelled the towel. "Yep! It's good." He walked to the bathroom door and put the towel in Chris's outstretched hand.

"Thanks," said Chris, taking the towel and closing the bathroom door. He held the towel up to look at it. There were brightly colored circles on the background of the towel, and in the center of the towel stood a laughing Minnie Mouse, fully decked out in a pink polka-dotted dress and matching bow. "Darren" was scrawled in pink cursive letters below Minnie's feet. Chris shook his head, already used to the constant reminders of how eccentric Darren was. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking back out of the bathroom.

"Minnie Mouse," he stated when he spotted Darren. "A personalized Minnie Mouse beach towel. Nothing you do surprises me anymore, Darren.

Darren laughed. "Yeah, I don't even know why I have that thing. I think I got it as some graduation present. People are always giving me Disney stuff when I graduate." Chris barely suppressed a laugh at that. "So yeah, I just put this in my bag some amount of time ago… I think it was a few days ago. I think I was anticipating that you would forget a towel and would need one after showering. So you can thank my good foresight."

"You're ridiculous," Chris reiterated, walking over to his dresser to look for a shirt. "You get to see me half-naked and I reap the benefits of your good planning. I think it's a fair trade."

Darren pretended to check Chris out and whistled lowly. "I'd say it's more than a fair trade."

"But I won't flex," added Chris. "Minnie's not worth that."

"Damn," cursed Darren, and he walked into the kitchen to let Chris change.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, long-lost readers! I am so terribly sorry for such the long wait! School decided to be a jerk and give me no time, but I promise I haven't forgotten this story! In fact, I've planned out a bunch of chapters (including the last or penultimate chapter... it's definitely my favorite... I like it so much that I've considered writing it as a one shot from Darren's POV and then again from Chris's POV for this story... BUT WE'LL SEE). I just haven't really had the time to write :/ BUT. Spring break is next week for me. SO. Expect any update on at least one of my stories at least every other day starting this Friday? That is the hope at least.

That said. Thank you soooo much to everyone who read and/or reviewed this! All of the reviews were so kind and they mean so much to me! So thank you thank you thank you! I really can't thank you enough.

I've had a couple of questions/ comments about Darren's sexuality in this story, so I'll go ahead and address it. I intend to write Darren as straight, but with hints of Colfersexuality. I don't want to give away anything else at the moment, so yeah...

Well, that's about all I have to say. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not super fond of it. I needed something fluffy to put after the last chapter, and I just decided to post this because it's been way too long since chapter two (sorry about that!). Also, this chapter isn't really done... I haven't written the second half yet, but expect it up sometime Friday!

Thank you again to all of my readers + reviewers! You make my life a much happier thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter Four**

The next morning Darren and Chris ate breakfast together and hurried down to the set, Chris for once almost as awake as Darren, albeit only due to his frantic fanboyishness. Walking down the pretty, tree-lined walkway to the main part of the set, Chris was making Darren's Harry Potter obsession seem small compared to how much he was freaking out at the prospect of meeting Julie Andrews.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Chris muttered repeatedly. "I can't believe Julie Andrews is within a quarter mile of us at this very moment. Oh my god, Darren. Oh my god."

Darren laughed and squeezed Chris's shoulders reassuringly. "Relax, Chris. She'll love you. You're a wonderful, kind, beautiful young man and you and Julie Andrews will get along like two peas in a pod. I am sure of it."

Chris didn't look convinced. Instead his breathing sped up and his eyes looked even more frantic. "Oh my god I'm meeting Julie Andrews. I'm meeting Julie Andrews, oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Darren laughed again and gave Chris an adoring pat on the head. "Chris, I'm serious. Everyone you meet loves you. Obama loved you, Oprah loved you, Ellen loved you, Anne Hathaway loved you, and now Julie Andrews is going to love you too."

Chris glanced over at Darren with frantic, wide eyes. "Hold my hand, Darren," he whispered in a rush. "Please just squeeze my hand."

Darren smiled and grabbed Chris's left hand with his right. He squeezed gently and rubbed his thumb across the inside of Chris's wrist. "Shh, Chris, it'll be okay. I promise."

"And if it's not okay?" Chris gasped out.

"If it's not okay, I'll…" Darren paused. "I don't know. You choose. I'll do whatever you want."

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and slowed his pace. "Can I save a wish? Like if it's not okay, then at some future time I get to make you do whatever I want?"

Darren laughed loudly. "Sure, Chris. If everything doesn't end up alright, you can make me do whatever you want at whatever time you choose." He laughed and then added in a funny accent, "Your wish is my command."

"Right," said Chris, eyes still closed. "Right. Okay. I'm meeting Julie Andrews." He exhaled sharply. "Oh my god, Darren, oh my god oh my god."

Darren squeezed his hand again. "Chris, you'll be fine," he murmured. "More than fine. You'll be wonderful. You are wonderful."

Chris stopped walking altogether and his eyes snapped open. He stared straight ahead, eyes frantic and wide again, and then said, "I can't do this. Oh my god, Darren, I can't do this. I'm going back home." He turned around and tried to walk back down the path, but Darren stopped him.

"No you don't," said Darren through gritted teeth, holding Chris's shoulders to keep him in place. "Come on, Chris, you're going to be okay."

Chris's eyes widened even more and he gave Darren a desperate, pleading look. "Don't make me do this, Darren. I can't do this. Please don't make me do this. Oh my god, I'm going to die, I'm going to have a heart attack and—"

"Oh my god, Chris," said Darren. He looked around quickly and then grabbed Chris by the hand, pulling him into a shaded alcove where props were stored. He pushed Chris into the corner and used both hands to push Chris's shoulder blades firmly back against the cool, stone wall. "Chris, look at me." Chris did so. "You are amazing. You are wonderful. Julie Andrews is going to adore you."

"But—" Chris began.

"Oh my god, Chris," Darren muttered, cutting Chris off. Then Darren pushed Chris back even harder into the wall and kissed Chris, firmly and forcefully on the mouth. Chris tried to make a gasping noise, but Darren just stepped in closer to Chris, moving his lips against Chris's.

When Darren finally broke the kiss, Chris gave Darren the widest-eyed look of the day. "What the hell was that for, Darren?" he spluttered.

"Now I've shocked you," Darren said firmly. "So Julie Andrews no longer can."

"But," Chris said, spluttering again. "We kiss all the time—"

Darren rolled his eyes and then said in a half-annoyed, half-amused voice, "You know, Chris, _fuck this_." And then Darren shoved Chris back against the wall and attacked his lips again, licking impatiently at Chris's mouth and pushing firmly against his lips. Chris gasped and Darren slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth, forceful and possessive. Chris was still in shock, unable to even kiss Darren back, when Darren's hand suddenly moved below Chris's waistline. Darren's hand brushed across Chris's waistline and then he squeezed Chris's cock, already half-hard.

Chris yelped and pushed Darren away, panting and giving Darren a shocked, almost angry look. "What the _fuck_, Darren?" he exclaimed.

Darren grinned smugly and took a step back, moving away from Chris. He shrugged. "Are you ready to meet Julie Andrews now?"

Chris glared at Darren. "You are such an arrogant bastard," he muttered darkly.

Darren chuckled and held out a hand. "Come on, let's go."

"I hate you," said Chris, scowling.

Darren laughed and stared pointedly at Chris's crotch. "Yeah, uh, sure looks like you hate me, Chris."

Chris scowled even more. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Why did you think this would help?"

"Oh!" Darren exclaimed. "Here, I can help with that too." He fished his phone out of his back pocket and then fiddled with it for a few seconds before saying, "Aha!" and showing Chris the screen.

Chris gawked at the screen and looked away, horrified. "Why do you have that on your _phone_?" he cried.

Darren laughed and put his phone back in his pocket. "Chord texted that to me a couple nights ago… He thought I would think it was hot? But personally I'm not into the whole nipple—"

"Okay, let's go," Chris said quickly, cutting Darren off and dragging him by the hand out of the alcove.

Darren laughed again and followed Chris back out and onto the path, smiling widely. "Yeah, let's do this thing," he added triumphantly. "Let's go meet Julie Andreewwwwws."

Chris didn't seem to take any notice of Darren, dropping his hand and trudging onward in a fast, methodical march. Darren was soon several feet behind Chris and he had to run to keep up.

"Hey, whoa, wait up," said Darren, laughing and jogging to keep up with Chris.

Chris ignored him and marched onward.

"I've got short legs, I can't walk as fast as you!" Darren cried.

Chris snorted. "Sorry, shortie, but I'm meeting Julie Andrews."

"Damn right you are," said Darren, laughing when he finally caught up with Chris. He tried to grab Chris's hand, but Chris swatted it away, eyes set straight ahead.

They reached a set of double doors that led to an inside portion of the Glee set and the producers' offices. Chris pushed one of the doors open and hit the inside wall with a bang. Darren laughed and waltzed inside the air-conditioned building behind Chris. Chris turned sharply and started walking towards a set of stairs when Ian Brennan's voice stopped them.

"Chris! Darren!" Ian called. "I've been looking for you! I think I have someone you'd like to meet!"

Darren saw Chris turn, eyes wide again and confidence gone, replaced by adoration. "Is it—" he began to ask, voice high with nerves.

Julie Andrews stepped out from behind a corner, smiling warmly and with arms held out. "Hello, boys," she said in a kind, welcoming voice.

"Oh my god," Chris squeaked. "You're Julie Andrews." He started to walk towards her, but then he tripped over his own feet and fell down the flight stairs next to him, tumbling down all thirty stairs until he landed in a heap at the very bottom.

"Chris!" Darren cried, running down the stairs and rushing to Chris's side. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Ow," Chris said quietly, rubbing his left arm. And then he passed out.

* * *

There was a bright light shining in Chris's eyes, and his arm felt funny. Voices were murmuring quietly around him and the air had an odd, overly-clean smell. He opened his eyes slowly. There was a man in a long white coat and two women wearing shirts patterned with Disney characters. Ian and Brad stood in a corner, huddled together next to a large, bright window. Heather and Naya were also there, standing close together and looking at Chris with concern in their eyes. Even Julie Andrews was there, in front of the window, glancing at Chris with a sad, amused sort of smile on her beautiful face. Someone was holding his hand. Not the hand the felt funny, but the other hand. His right hand. He turned his head to see who it was. _Darren_.

"Hey," Darren whispered croakily. "There you are. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Chris said automatically. "My arm feels kinda funny. My left arm. Where am I?"

"The hospital," responded Darren. "You broke your left arm when you fell down the stairs. You hit your head too, but the doctor doesn't think you have a concussion."

_Oh right_, thought Chris. _I tripped and fell in front of Julie Andrews_. "Well this is embarrassing," Chris said, quietly enough so that only Darren would hear.

Darren shrugged. "At least security guards didn't chase you away," he commented, reminding Chris of his Gwyneth incident.

Chris smiled a little and looked around at everyone else in the room.

"My dear," Julie Andrews exclaimed in a sing-songy voice. "My dear boy, I am so sorry." She sat down on Chris's bed, across from Darren, and cupped his face with her hands.

Chris blushed under her gaze. _She smells so good, _he thought. _And her hands are so soft and warm_. "Your hands are soft," he said simply.

She smiled at him. "I'm so sorry you took such a spill. How are you feeling?"

Chris shrugged, rumpling the covers. "Alright. I think my pride is more injured than anything else." He shrugged again. "I'm sorry if my clumsiness messed up your day, Ms. Andrews."

Darren and Julie Andrews looked at Chris with similar fond, adoring smiles. Darren squeezed Chris's hand gently. "Not at all, Chris, darling," Julie Andrews said softly. "You're an angel, and I am honored to meet you."

Chris's mouth opened, but no words came out. Darren's smile widened and his eyes seem to melt with love and adoration for Chris. He leaned down to where his mouth was right next to Chris's ear and whispered quietly, "I told you she'd love, Chis, baby." And then, because he was impulsive and could not contain his affection towards Chris, Darren gave Chris a quick, warm kiss on the cheek before sitting up again.

Heather and Naya giggled behind Darren, causing Ian and Brad to look up from their conversation. "You're up," said Brad shortly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Chris answered yet again. "My arm feels funny, but I've heard that it's broken so that's no surprise."

"About that," said Brad, stepping forward.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," said Chris quickly. "I know this really screws up filming, but I don't have to wear a cast, right? And we can ignore the doctor if he makes me." The man in the long white coat coughed and Chris winced. "Err, not that I don't fully respect your judgment…"

Brad laughed. "It's okay, Chris. I think we're just going to invent some sort of accident for Kurt to have where he breaks his arm. And we have a filming break coming up too, so it's not a huge deal."

"Oh okay," Chris said lamely, slumping back down into the pillows. "Is it bad?" he asked, looking at the man in the white coat.

The man shrugged. "You fell down a flight of stairs. It could be much worse. You actually broke your elbow, not your forearm, so you'll need to have a full-arm cast." Chris made a face. "But if you keep it in a sling and do as we say, then you should have the cast off in four weeks." Chris made another face.

"Don't fret, my love," Julie Andrews cooed, patting Chris's cheek. "We're just all so glad that it's nothing more than a broken arm."

Chris smiled at her. "Thank you so much for your kind words," he said softly. He looked back at the doctor. "Do I get to choose the color of my cast?"

The doctor opened his mouth, but Brad cut him off. "You're getting white and then we're hiring someone to do a fancy, Kurt-worthy Sharpie design."

"Oh god," Chris groaned, laughing a little. "Now I can never escape Kurt's wardrobe."

"Now, Chris," the doctor said, clearing his throat. "Your actions will be a bit more limited in the next couple of weeks. You might need someone to help you cook and get dressed and such."

"I'll do it," said Darren without hesitation, smiling down at Chris fondly. Julie Andrews smiled at Darren, her eyes twinkling. Heather and Naya giggled and Brad and Ian exchanged a "they are definitely fucking each other" look. Darren just shrugged though. "I already feed him his every meal. He can't cook at all. He caught a towel on fire trying to stir pasta." Chris scowled and Darren ignored him, continuing gleefully, "The only difference is that now I get to dress him up like my own little baby doll!"

Chris snorted. "You are such a pervert."

"Right," said the doctor, clearing his throat again. "Well if you're ready, Chris, we'll go ahead and put your cast on now."

"Alright," said Chris, shrugging. He looked at Julie Andrews with big, sincere eyes. "It was really nice meeting you, even if the circumstances were rather odd. I look forward to filming with you."

Julie Andrews beamed at him and bent down to kiss his cheek. "You're darling, my love."

Chris stood up and walked gingerly towards the door with the doctor. Heather and Naya waved goodbye to him and Chris blew them both kisses with his right hand.

"No kiss for me?" Darren frowned. "But I love you the most!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Darren," he said with exaggerated emphasis. "You owe me a wish, by the way." Darren gave him a questioning look. Chris pointed to his injured left arm. "I fell down the stairs and broke my elbow. Everything didn't end up alright, so you owe me a wish."

Chris walked out of the room with the doctor, Darren's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I had a ton of fun writing this in the middle of the night. And this chapter/ scene/ Julia Andrews bonanza is still not done… I was going to add the next/ possibly final part of this sectiony thing to the end of this, BUT I was already at 2500 words and I'm lazy and want to sleep and want to get an update up so YEAH. This was fun. I hope you enjoyed fanboy!Chris as much as I did XD

Oh and fun fact. When I began writing this scene, I still had no idea whether or not Chris or Darren was going to break their arm. I had planned on it being Darren, but then it made so much more sense for it to be Chris and everything progressed from there. Yay late night writing!

Thank you again to all of my wonderful readers/ reviewers! You are all so sweet and I am truly flattered by your comments!

OH and if you haven't watched the video for SOWK yet… GUH. Tuesday's episode is going to be soooooo goooooood. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter Five**

"Your cast is SO cool!" Darren said, touching the Burberry-esque Sharpie design on Chris's arm as they walked down the hallway in Chris's apartment complex.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, but Kurt's gonna be pissed when he remembers that you can only really get away with wearing Burberry like once a month."

"Eh," Darren shrugged and adjusted the strap on the bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Maybe he won't be so mad when he sees how much Burberry turns Blaine on."

"Oh god," Chris said. "You're probably right! Blaine's such a prep at heart."

"Yeah I know!" Darren exclaimed. They reached Chris's apartment and Darren opened the door for Chris, ushering him in. "The next episode's going to be awesome!"

Chris rolled his eyes and stepped inside the apartment. "So you can put your stuff wherever. My dresser's only half-full, so you can use the empty drawers if you want to. And there are a bunch of empty hangers in the closet, so feel free to use that too."

"Alright, awesome, man," Darren said as he set his bag down next to the front door. "This is going to be so much fun!" Darren did a little dance. "Four weeks together, Chris! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah," Chris said sarcastically, "I'm really excited about having the use of only one arm for a month."

"Aw, hey now," Darren said, poking Chris's side. "I'll make it fun. I promise. And guess what I brought?"

Chris raised his eyebrows, not even offering a guess.

Darren held his breath for a moment, giving Chris the opportunity to guess, but then blurted out, "Chicken noodle soup! It's my grandma's old recipe! You'll heal super quickly with chicken noodle soup!"

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes at Darren. "I broke my arm, Darren." Darren nodded, excitedly. Chris resisted the urge to laugh at him and continued. "I don't have the flu." Darren nodded again. "That means chicken noodle soup won't help."

"I refuse to believe such lies," Darren retorted jokingly. He walked into the kitchen and set a large paper bag labeled "magical soup" on the counter. "My grandma's recipe has magical healing powers. And it's fucking delicious, so you're going to eat it whether you want to or not."

Chris laughed and walked into his bedroom. "Ugh, I feel so gross," he added, stretching his non-broken arm above his head. "I feel like hospital and sick people."

Darren walked back through the apartment to talk to Chris. "Take a shower, man. Get the hospital smell off of you."

Chris blinked. "Umm, Darren?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Darren stepped through the bedroom door, stopping to stand a few feet in front of Chris.

"Well," Chris began, biting his lip. "How exactly do you propose I go about showering?" He eyed his cast pointedly.

A small smile flitted across Darren's face. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Chris looked up quickly at Darren. "Darren, we can't shower together..."

"Course we can!" Darren responded cheerfully, stepping forward to poke Chris in the side. "You need someone to shampoo your luscious locks and I like a shower buddy." He grinned widely. "It works out perfectly!"

Chris gave Darren a shocked look. "But—" he tried to splutter.

Darren rolled his eyes and laughed. "We can wear swimsuits if you want, Chris. And you think I'm the pervert."

Chris laughed too. "I guess I just never know what to think with you."

Darren shrugged. "I'm crazy but I'm not an asshole. I'll always respect what I think you're comfortable with. And sometimes I may unintentionally push the boundaries."

Chris smirked. "Oh so feeling me up yesterday was unintentional."

Darren chuckled a little. "Well I was just trying to help you overcome your nerves..."

Chris laughed and pointed at his broken left arm. "And look how much good that did me." Darren gave a sheepish smile. "You're impulsive, but that's part of your charm."

Darren smiled sincerely. "That's sweet, Chris. Thank you. Do you want to shower now? We can eat dinner afterwards, if you want."

"Yeah, actually that'd be nice. I feel gross."

Darren nodded. "Do you need help changing or can you manage?"

"Could you just help me get this shirt off? Wearing only button downs for a month is going to kill me." He shook his head darkly.

Darren smiled and stepped closer to Chris, reaching for the top of his shirt. He undid a couple of the buttons and then smiled goofily. "I'm undressing you," he whispered, unable to contain a childish giggle.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "How are you so mature, Darren? Really?"

Darren just smirked and began chanting, "I'm undressing Chri-is, I'm undressing Chri-is" in sing-songy voice.

Chris rolled his eyes. "God help the poor women you choose to have sex with."

Darren laughed and pulled Chris's shirt off, carefully pulling it over the cast. He looked at Chris with wide, puppy eyes that danced with laughter. "Are you sure you don't need help your pants? I'm really good at taking off pants."

Chris snorted. "Your puppy-like attitude can only cover up how much of a perv you are for so long."

"So is that a no?" His eyes drooped, but his mouth twitched towards a smile.

Chris raised his eyebrows again. "Leave. Now." He pushed on Darren's shoulder. Darren pretended to stumble backwards before turning and walking out of the room with a laugh.

Chris shook his head. He pulled open his dresser drawer, looking for his swim suit. He hadn't worn it in months, but he was eventually able to locate it under a pile of underwear and socks. He fumbled with the zipper on his pants. He momentarily thought about calling Darren to ask for help, but then he wriggled his hips and successfully pulled down his pants. A few awkward jumps and hip wriggles later, Chris has managed to put on a pair of light blue swim trunks.

Darren knocked on the bedroom door. "May I come in?" he called.

Chris shut his underwear drawer. "Yep."

Darren opened the door, Minnie Mouse towel slung across his shoulders and Hawaiian-print swim trunks hanging low on his waist. He smiled goofily. "Hi."

"Hi." Chris smiled. "Nice towel. Do you just carry that around everywhere you go?"

"Pretty much. You never know when you'll need Minnie's magical drying powers. I'll go start the shower."

Chris laughed at Darren's retreating figure and looked around the room. He remembered that the doctor had said not to get the cast wet, giving him a cheap-looking plastic bag-like object to cover it up.

Chris followed Darren into the bathroom, plastic bag type object in his hand. "I think this goes over the cast."

"Oh yeah, I think you're right," Darren said, walking over to Chris. He took the bag and put it over Chris's broken arm, wrapping it around a bit awkwardly. The bag drooped down off the cast. Chris laughed. "Err, I'll be right back," Darren said and rushed out of the bathroom.

Darren returned with a roll of duct tape. "Tada!" he exclaimed, waving the roll of duct tape. "Duct tape, the solution to everything."

Chris giggled as Darren clumsily taped the bag to the cast. "That tickles," he said in between laughs.

Darren cocked an eyebrow and lifted his hands, poising to tickle Chris. "No no no!" Chris cried. "No tickling the cripple!"

"You're not technically a cripple," Darren pointed out.

"What if I fell and broke my other arm? Hmm?"

Darren huffed. "You're no fun." He made a pouty face, but Chris just laughed.

Steam had begun to waft out of the shower, enveloping Darren and Chris in warm moisture. "We should probably shower now," Chris said, laughing as he ran his right hand through the steam. He walked towards the shower and pulled the glass door open. He yelped when he stuck his hand under the water. "Jesus, Darren! That water's scorching!"

Darren laughed loudly. "Fuck, sorry Chris! I forgot that not everyone likes to take boiling showers." He stepped into the shower and turned the water down some. After a few seconds he held out a hand to Chris and said, "Alright, should be fine now."

Chris took Darren's hand and gingerly stepped into the shower, sighing as he did so. He stepped under the stream of water and closed his eyes, letting the warm water wash over him. He felt the tension ooze out of his body, the stress of meeting Julie Andrews and the pain of breaking his arm washing down the drain. He could practically hear Darren smiling at him. He opened his eyes and nearly choked on the water running down his face because Darren was just standing there and smiling at him and he was wet and his swim trunks were slipping down his hips and he looked _so fucking attractive_.

"You look so relaxed," Darren whispered, snapping Chris out of his reverie.

Chris met Darren's eyes and smiled a contented, peaceful smile. "It's nice to be out of the hospital."

A similar smile graced Darren's face. "I'm glad you weren't injured more seriously. You fell a long way."

Chris shrugged. "I'm clumsy. When I was in third grade I had some type of cast on the whole year, because whenever one bone healed I broke another."

Darren laughed softly. "That's pretty bad. Shampoo time?"

Chris nodded. "In the corner."

Darren picked up a red bottle with a green lid and a cartoon fish on the front. "Three-in-one," he read and laughed. "Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash."

"Yeah," Chris shrugged. "I like little kid shampoo. It's cheap and smells like watermelon."

Darren grinned. "So that's why you always smell deliciously watermelon-y." Chris chuckled. "Turn around so I can shampoo you."

Chris stepped out of the stream of water, turning his back to Darren and leaning his head back. Darren moved closer and massaged a dollop of pink shampoo/conditioner/body wash into Chris's hair. He tangled his fingers into Chris's hair and gently rubbed Chris's scalp. Chris let out a breathy sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head into Darren's hands. "You should be a professional shampooer," he murmured.

Darren chuckled softly and stepped closer to Chris. He took his hands out of Chris's hair and wrapped his arms around Chris's chest, rubbing soap suds up and down Chris's chest and stomach. He placed his feet on either side of Chris's, letting the inside of his legs press against the outside of Chris's legs. He leaned forward, and their bodies were pressed right up against each other, Darren's chest against Chris's back and his head turned so his right cheek could lie against Chris's left shoulder blade.

"What are you doing, Darren?" Chris asked, his voice high and shaky.

"Shh, relax, Chris," Darren whispered, his breath tickling Chris's arm. "I'm loving you."

Chris closed his eyes and let himself relax into Darren's arms, the water gently pelting their feet. They had hugged as Kurt and Blaine before, but it was never this naked or wet and it never felt this way. It felt perfect, being pressed up against Darren in the hot, steamy shower, and Chris had to suppress what would have been a fairly inappropriate moan.

Chris felt Darren's arms tighten and he felt Darren's head move. Darren pressed his lips to the crook in between Chris's neck and shoulder, placing little kisses on Chris's skin. His lips were warm and silky soft against Chris's skin.

Chris tensed. "Darren, please stop." His voice was still high and shaky.

Darren's mouth left Chris's skin and Chris found himself missing the sensation. He pried Darren's arm off of him with his right hands and turned around to face Darren, the water hitting his lower back.

Darren looked at him with wide, confused, almost pained eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered in a sad, soft voice.

Chris hated Darren for making him feel like he was about to reprimand a small puppy for chasing its tail. He bit his lip. "Darren," he began, his voice back to its normal octave. "I know this is just how you are. I know that you're impulsive and affectionate and touch-feely." He paused. "But I'm not used to this. I mean, I hug the girls and stuff all the time. But never with other guys." He bit his lip again. "I know this is just your adorable way of showing that you love me, but you have to realize what this type of thing does to me." He closed his eyes quickly and then reopened them. "I'm not asking you to stop or to change or anything... I just... I don't know."

Darren's shoulders had slumped a little, but when he spoke his voice was gentle and sincere. "I'm sorry, Chris. I understand. I know this isn't fair to you. You're right, though. I'm impulsive and I'm bad at discerning the lines between affectionate and just creepy." He frowned a little. "But I promise you," he continued. "I promise that I'll always stop whatever I'm doing the moment you ask. I'll never get mad or angry, either, so don't be scared to tell me to stop."

Chris nodded and exhaled shakily. "Okay. Thanks." He offered Darren a small smile. "Rinse my hair?"

Darren smiled a little too, and moved behind Chris as Chris stuck his head under the water. Darren put his hands back in Chris's hair, rinsing the watermelon shampoo out. "But you should know that I'm not like this with other guys," he added. "You're—" he cleared his throat. "You're special."

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, wishing his feelings for Darren would wash down the drain as easily as his watermelon shampoo.

* * *

Chris dreamed about Darren again that night. They were in the shower again, but this time Chris didn't tell Darren to stop. Darren had turned Chris around and was kissing him, hot and heavy. The shower water pounded on top of their heads, as they kissed and touched each other under the steady stream of hot water. And then Darren's hands were roaming, they were moving down Chris's body, touching him, feeling his stomach, brushing across his cock. Chris was moaning in his dream, moaning because it felt so good and Darren's hands and his lips were so perfect and the sensations were overwhelming.

But then something was wrong. The door was being flung open with way too much force. In walked bullies from Chris's youth, wielding knives and taught fists. Darren was being pulled away from Chris, yanked away from the bathroom, and they were hurting him. Chris tried to run, but he slipped on the bathroom tiles, his left arm throbbing and heavy. It felt broken. Was his arm broken?

He picked himself up and ran out of the bathroom, yelling and screaming as loudly as he could, but there was no one around to help. They were hurting Darren, they were punching him and making him bleed, and Chris tried to pry them away, but he wasn't strong enough. And his arm hurt so much. Darren was crying, and Chris was crying too, because he couldn't help and it was causing him pain to see Darren, his best friend, the man he loved, in so much pain.

He ran to the door and banged on it with as much force as he could muster. He tried screaming, yelling again, crying out for help, but he knew that no one come help them. No one ever helped Chris fight bullies. His face felt wet from the tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't stop crying.

He felt someone come up behind him and hold his arms together, preventing him from banging on the door. Chris tried to squirm out of their grasp, but they held him tightly, in a vice-like grip, and his arm hurt so much. He yelled again and kicked his feet, but the person behind him only squeezed him tighter.

"Chris," a distant voice called. It sounded like it was coming from the person behind him, the person holding his arms together and keeping him away from the door. "Chris, wake up. It's okay, Chris. I'm right here. I'm okay. You're going to be okay. Come on, Chris, wake up." The voice was talking loudly in his ear, and the arms around him were running up and down his sides, and it would have been comforting if Chris didn't know exactly what was happening to Darren, only feet away from him. He thrashed again, trying to escape the pair of arms around him. "Chris, it's me," the voice said. "It's Darren. I'm fine. I'm right behind you. I'm not hurt. Wake up, Chris."

Chris stilled and he opened his eyes quickly. He immediately became aware of how heavily he was breathing. He was panting and his face was wet and his entire body felt sticky with sweat. The arms around him slackened and Chris spun around.

Darren was there and he was fine and he wasn't hurt. His eyes were shimmering with concern and he trailed a hand up and down Chris's arm. Chris felt his eyes well up with tears, and the heat burned his eyes and made him bite his lip and choke back a sob. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, pulling him closely into a hug. Darren held Chris as he cried softly, hating himself for crying yet again in front of Darren. Darren murmured sweet, reassuring things into Chris's ear and rocked him slowly back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Chris croaked feebly. He tried to say something else, anything else, but his voice cracked and his throat felt too dry. He realized that he was leaning on Darren and he tried to adjust himself and stand up straighter, but then his knees gave way and he stumbled, falling against Darren.

"Ohh, Chris," Darren murmured, his voice strained with worry. "Let's get you back to bed." Chris attempted to stand up again, but then Darren was lifting him, putting his left arm under Chris's knees and his right arm under Chris's upper back. Darren cradled Chris into his chest. Chris tried to protest, but Darren shushed him, whispering sweetly. "Just wrap your arms around my neck, I'm going to carry you." Chris nodded and linked his hands behind Darren's neck, burying his tear-stained face into Darren's broad chest.

Later Chris would be impressed by how strong Darren must be to be able to carry him so effortlessly. But at the moment he was too tired and too embarrassed to do anything but close his eyes and breathe in Darren's delicious smell as he was carried back to his bed. Darren laid Chris down gently on the bed before getting into the bed as well. He propped one of the pillows against the headboard of the bed and sat back against it. He opened his arms, motioning for Chris to climb into them. Chris was too tired and too ashamed to resist, settling his head back against Darren's chest and sighing into the embrace.

"You sleepwalk," Darren whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Chris nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah," he finally said. His voice was still rough and crackly. "I haven't in a while. It usually only happens when I'm somewhere new or in pain."

"Does your arm hurt?" Darren asked, voice laced with concern.

"Not too badly," Chris said. "It's just… Sleepwalking accompanied by a nightmare is always the worst."

"I'm sorry you were having a nightmare," Darren murmured, pulling Chris closer to his chest.

Chris's eyes stung again as he remembered the terrible image of Darren being tortured in his dream. "It was about you."

Darren nodded. "I heard. You were…" He squeezed Chris tightly. "You were pretty loud."

"I'm sorry," Chris croaked. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm sorry I'm such a baby and you have to do this. And I'm sorry I can't seem to keep you out of my dreams."

"No, shh, Chris, don't say that. You don't ever need to apologize to me." He kissed the top of Chris's head and inhaled. "Don't be sorry for being so endearingly precious."

Chris shifted in Darren's arms, moving so he could look Darren in the eyes. "It was horrible. They were hurting you."

"You don't have to talk about it, Chris. You don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to."

Chris shook his head. "I couldn't stand it, seeing you in pain. And I tried to help, but—" His voice broke. Darren squeezed him gently, stroking Chris's side soothingly. "The kids who used to pick on me in high school. It was them. The ones who always call me now, trying to remind me of the good times we had." He laughed humorously. "The bastards. But it was okay, when they were just hurting me. But they shouldn't… They aren't allowed to hurt you."

Darren swallowed and let Chris rest his head against his chest again. "I don't know what to say, Chris." His voice was higher than normal. "You never deserved to be picked on. You are so sweet and kind… But you've made it now. And all those bastards know now that they never should have messed with you. They can't bother you anymore, Chris. And if they try, I know a group of twenty plus cast members who all love you and will join me in murdering them." Chris laughed a little and Darren let a small smile flit across his face. "What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life, Chris?" His voice broke and he pulled Chris close to him, burying his face in Chris's hair. "God, I love you so much."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Darren's arms wrapped securely around Chris as they breathed in each other's scents. "Sleep with me," Chris whispered, breaking the silence. "Please."

"Of course," Darren said, nodding. He sat up off the pillow and laid the pillow flat on the bed. Then he and Chris both adjusted so they could lie down next to each, faces inches apart. It was dark in the room, but they could still make out each other's faces. Darren pulled the covers over them and reached out to lace his fingers with Chris's. He squeezed Chris's hand and smiled.

"I know what my wish is," Chris said slowly. "How you need to repay me for lying about everything being alright."

Darren smiled sweetly. "Hmm? What's that?"

"I want you to move in with me." Chris bit his lip and studied Darren's face. "I mean permanently. Even after I get my cast off."

Darren's face lit up in a wide smile. "Are you serious, Chris? I'd love to!"

Chris smiled widely too. "Yeah, I know you've sort of been moving around for the past, what? Year or so? God has it really only been a year?"

Darren laughed. "Yeah, I know. It feels like much longer than that. I can't imagine life without you anymore."

Chris's smile grew even bigger, stretching across his cheeks that were still a little wet from crying. "So you'll live with me?"

Darren nodded eagerly, rumpling the pillow under his head. "Of course! Of course of course of course!"

Chris laughed and squeezed the hand Darren had linked with his. "I'm glad." He yawned. "Now let's get some sleep."

Darren laughed sleepily. He scooted closer to Chris and nuzzled his head into Chris's neck. "You smell good," he murmured. "Like watermelon."

"Goodnight, Darren," Chris laughed.

"Mmm, goodnight, Chris."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter would have been put up _days_ ago, but a series of unfortunate events kept me away from my computer for most of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I actually wrote the majority of this on my little phone. It was almost humorous. And I had planned to post it this morning, but as I was writing the very last bit, I ran out of time and had to run to the airport to catch a flight. But THEN my flight got delayed like a million hours and I tried to post a preview on Tumblr from my phone, but then that didn't even work and BLAH. ANYWAY. HERE IT IS.

It's long and a lot of things/ plot development ish type things happened, but they were sort of subtle and masked by dialogue, so yeah. I'm not sure how well the entire chapter fits together because I didn't write any of it at one sitting. I wrote like… 300 words at a time XD My only true regret is that I didn't get in this joke I had wanted to include! I was going to have Darren comment on how much bigger Chris's feet were than his while they were in the shower, and then Chris was going to be like "Well you know what they say about big feet…" Oh haha you can all laugh now. Except not. Because it's not actually that funny.

One last thing before I end this exceedingly lengthy author's note. I've changed the titles of this and the last two chapters—originally they were all part of one chapter, just like part one, part two, etc. But that got annoying, so now they're just chapters three, four, and five.

If you read that entire note, I'm impressed. Thank you so much to everyone who read or reviewed this or any of my other stories. I love getting every single review and I cherish them. I really do. So thank you so very very much! I hope this chapter at least made some sense…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris Colfer is a Professional: Chapter Six**

For the next four weeks, Darren continued to sleep in Chris's bed, curled next to him and ready to snuggle away any possible nightmares. Chris pretended that it helped keep the nightmares away and Darren pretended that he needed a cuddle buddy in order to sleep properly because neither wanted to admit just how much they liked sleeping together. Chris rolled around too much and Darren murmured innocent nothings in his sleep, but it was nice to fall asleep next to each other and then wake up together the next morning. So it became a habit.

The day Chris got his cast off, Darren showed up on Chris's doorstep with a two cardboard boxes. Chris snorted when he saw the labels: the larger box was labeled "Darren's crap" and the smaller "more crap." Darren marched purposefully into Chris's bedroom and began shoving worn-out t-shirts, socks, underwear, oddly-colored pants, stacks of sheet music, and a dozen or so well-used spiral notebooks into the drawers Chris had set aside for him.

In a matter of minutes Darren had reappeared in front of Chris, a triumphant grin on his face and hands placed firmly on his hips. "Well, roomie, looks like I'm all moved in!"

"That's _all_ of your stuff?" Chris asked, shocked. "You've been living out of two boxes for a year and a half?"

"Oh, of course not," Darren said, laughing musically. "I keep most of my junk in my car. Sleeping bag, guitar, keyboard, suits I only wear once a year." He shrugged. "But I only need a little bit to live, so." He shrugged again and smiled up at Chris.

"Has anyone ever told you you're just like a puppy?" he asked quizzically.

"Get it all the time, actually," Darren laughed. "Am I really?"

Chris nodded. "I feel like I have just adopted a new puppy."

"A puppy who cooks you your every meal," Darren added importantly. "But yes, I am your adopted puppy!"

Chris smiled happily, and walked back to Darren's car with him so they could hang up some of Darren's nicer clothes. When Darren insisted that his velvet purple tuxedo be hung up, Chris died with laughter and inwardly giggled thinking about how much fun it would be to live with Darren.

That evening, Chris tweeted, "Just adopted an adorable puppy! Wish me luck living with this thing!" He snorted aloud when, five seconds later, his computer alerted him that Darren had just said, "chriscolfer warning, new puppies take a while to potty train. #goodluckcleaningupallthatcrap." Darren caught his eye and smiled mischievously. _Yes_, Chris thought. _Living with Darren is going to be great._

* * *

Chris was sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap, when he heard the door open, followed by the familiar sound of Darren's footsteps, excited and loud enough to resound throughout the apartment. "Hey, Chris!" Chris heard him call happily. "I'm home!" Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face, because his—no _their_—apartment was Darren's _home_ now.

Chris's smile widened when Darren appeared in the bedroom doorway, leaning up against the doorframe and running a hand through his tousled curls. "How was it?" he asked, knowing Darren would tell him even if he didn't ask.

"Amazing," Darren replied, mouth stretched into a happy grin. He started walking towards Chris, and he was literally bouncing with every step, and Chris had to bite his lip to keep himself from commenting about Darren being a puppy again. He reached the edge of the bed and spun around once, running both hands through his hair and squealing. "It was just _amazing_, Chris."

Chris smirked. "You're acting like a five-year-old girl, which means you're going to want to cuddle in a second, doesn't it?" Even though they had only been living together officially for a week and a half, the four weeks spent together while Chris's arm healed had tuned Chris into Darren's odd quirks. Chris _knew _Darren. Darren was a puppy, and when his puppy went into little girl mode, it meant he was going to need to cuddle with someone, lest he explode from pent-up love.

Darren's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth in an excited, almost awestruck smile as he crouched down and sprang back up really quickly. "How'd you know? How'd you know?" he sang, still beaming.

Chris chuckled and closed his laptop, setting it on the bedside table. "You're a bit predictable, honey. Go put some PJs on and I'll make the hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate!" Darren shouted, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he danced over to the dresser. "That's exactly what I'm in the mood for, Chris!" He unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his jeans. His right foot got stuck and he hopped up and down, for a few moments, flailing his arms, before steadying himself and escaping the confines of his pants. "Hamper, oh clothes hamper, where are you?" he sang, spinning around and tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

Chris watched Darren's crazy display from the other side of the room with raised eyebrows. When Darren turned around, clad only in a pair of hot pink socks and black boxer-briefs, and gazed at Chris like a lost puppy, Chris shook his head fondly and motioned for Darren to come closer. "Come here, my little puppy Darren," he cooed. "I know you need to be hugged before you can successfully put on your pajamas."

Darren smiled eagerly and made a woofing noise. He practically pranced across the room and threw himself into Chris's open arms, snuggling his face into Chris's collarbone. He squeezed Chris tightly around the waist, murmuring into Chris's shoulder, "I love you Chris, I love people, I love life, I love everything."

Chris laughed, his mouth in Darren's hair, and breathed in Darren's yummy scent. Darren's bare back was warm and it felt nice under Chris's hands as he stroked gently up and down, like he knew Darren loved. Chris felt his body warm as he melted into Darren's hug, and he felt a gentle tug at his heart, as if Darren was giving Chris a glimpse at the happiness he was feeling. When Chris finally pulled Darren out of the hug, he touched Darren's nose lightly and whispered, "Now put some pajamas on, my little puppy dog."

Darren laughed and waltzed back over to the dresser, pulling out a wad of clothes. "What do you think?" he asked Chris, a mound of pink cloth in one hand and brilliant blue in the other. "Princess PJs or Buzz Lightning?"

Chris paused at the bedroom door and turned back to look at Darren's potential pajama choices ponderously. "Are those the same princess—"

"Yep," Darren grinned, cutting Chris off. "From the time I made you fly across the country to watch a wedding with me."

"Those then," said Chris, nodding. "Because I'm _still_ suffering from jetlag and you owe me the laugh."

Darren smiled after Chris left and began singing seemingly meaningless phrases to himself, such as, "I am princess, princess princess princess" and "please do me now, you sexy prince named Chris" and "I love fangirls lalalalala." Humming happily, he pulled on the obnoxiously pink princess pajamas and carefully buttoned all of the crown-adorned buttons. He was noticing that Chris had been right, and the pajamas were actually a little big on him, when he heard a yelp of pain from the kitchen followed by Chris shrieking, "Shit, oh shit. Ow! Shit, ow, that hurts!"

"Chris?" Darren asked cautiously. "Are you alright, Chris?"

"Yeah," Chris called, voice higher than usual. "Yeah, I'm just—shit that burns—I just spilled the effing hot chocolate, that's all."

Hurrying, Darren entered the kitchen, fully clad in princess PJs, ready to rescue his prince from the fire-breathing hot chocolate monster. Chris had somehow managed to spill boiling-hot hot chocolate water over every surface of the counter, and his white tee was stained brown from the stuff. The microwave door was still open and the microwave kept beeping, as if bragging about its victory over Chris. Chris was scowling, two empty mugs in his hands, and—was that hot chocolate running down his neck?

"Chris…" Darren began. "Oh my god…" Speechless, Darren rushed to Chris and took the mugs from his hands, setting them by the sink. Without bothering to ask for permission, Darren peeled Chris's shirt off from where it clung to his chest in hot, sticky, wet splotches, and tossed it in the sink. "Oh, Chris," Darren whispered worriedly, eyes raking up and down Chris's chest, where red lines streaked his pale skin everywhere the hot chocolate had touched. Acting on pure instinct, Darren pulled Chris into a tight, supposed-to-be-soothing hug.

"Shit, ow, Darren!" Chris yelped, shoving Darren away and wincing slightly.

"Oh, fuck, sorry Chris," Darren apologized, grimacing. "That was a dumb idea." He looked around the kitchen, searching for something to soothe Chris's skin. "Maybe this will work," he muttered to himself, reaching for the paper towels and running cold water over a wad of them. Gingerly, he pressed the wet paper towels to Chris's chest and back, enveloping him in a wet paper towel hug. "Better?" he murmured softly in Chris's ear.

"Yeah," Chris breathed, sighing. "Yeah, that feels so good."

Darren squeezed the paper towels so the water could drip down Chris's sides, leaving cool, soothing water marks on his skin. He moved the towels slowly over Chris's body, pausing when he got to particularly red patches, and letting Chris relax into the pattern. When Chris sighed again heavily, Darren tossed the spent towels into the trashcan and turned his attention to Chris's head. He trailed a wet finger across Chris's cheek and down his neck, following the blazing red trail left there. Chris closed his eyes and leaned his head into Darren's hand, exhaling slowly. "Should I even ask how you got hot chocolate all over your entire body and every surface in the kitchen?" Darren asked.

"Shut up," Chris groaned, eyes still closed. "I'm in pain."

Darren bit his lip. Moving slowly, he pressed his lips to the red mark on Chris's neck, kissing up and down in a slow, soothing motion. He placed his hands gently on Chris's shoulders and continued kissing down Chris's chest, licking every red spot methodically and tenderly.

"Guh," Chris moaned. "Normally I would tell you to fuck off, but that feels too good."

Darren smiled against Chris's skin and walked behind Chris so he could repeat the procedure on Chris's back. Darren's tongue moved slowly and languidly and neither man wanted to admit how good it felt. When Darren reached the last searing red mark, he turned Chris in his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Chris didn't pull away. He sighed softly and let Darren gently touch his face and he even kissed back a little. It was short, no more than ten or fifteen seconds long, but it was sweet, and when they broke away they both smiled a little. Chris studied Darren for a moment with pursed lips and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

"I'm sorry," Darren breathed, a quizzical look on his face and his head cocked sideways.

"Don't—" Chris exhaled. "Don't be. I feel a lot better." He licked his lips and his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Thank you."

Darren nodded slightly and turned away quickly to clean up the soppy hot chocolate mess on the counter. "How exactly—" he cleared his throat. "How _did_ you get hot chocolate everywhere?"

"I think I put the water in the microwave for too long," Chris said bitterly.

The microwave beeped again and Darren pushed the door shut with a firm hand to make it be quiet. "How long, exactly, is too long?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Umm," Chris began, scratching the back of his neck. "Four and a half minutes."

"Four and a—" Darren exclaimed. "Holy crap, Chris! Were you trying to _boil_ the water?"

Chris scowled. "You know I can't cook…" he mumbled. "How was I supposed to know how long to heat them for?"

Darren shook his head. "Common sense, Chris, common sense." Darren smiled when Chris pouted. "Go change and I'll make us some hot chocolate properly."

Chris huffed and pretended to stomp out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. He heard Darren singing happily again and the sharp clink of a metal spoon against ceramic mugs, and Chris cursed Darren's talent for cooking and his own inability to make even hot chocolate. He picked out a pair of black plaid flannel pajama pants and a soft blue V-neck, and when he put on the shirt he realized that Darren's ministrations had miraculously made the burn marks painless. "Fuck you, Darren Criss," Chris grumbled. "You can cook, you can sing, you play every instrument ever, and your kisses having fucking _healing powers_." He huffed again, but he wasn't actually angry. It was _Darren_, after all.

Darren knocked lightly on the doorframe and poked his head around the corner. "Alright if I come in?"

"Too late now, even if it isn't," Chris replied smirking. He graciously accepted one of the warm mugs from Darren and plopped down on the bed, leaning back against the cushions and sighing happily when he took a sip. "Why is your food always so perfect?"

Darren laughed and walked towards the bed. "Are you still offering to cuddle?" He eyed the spot next to Chris wistfully.

"Of course," Chris said, patting the bed next to him. "You look like you need a good cuddle."

"Mhm," Darren nodded eagerly and slid in the bed, leaning his head on Chris's shoulder and wrapping one arm around Chris's torso. "And you're the world's best cuddler."

Chris smiled and took another sip of hot chocolate. He allowed himself to relax and revel in the warmth of the hot chocolate and the warmth of the man cuddled into his side. They were quiet for a while, just drinking hot chocolate and sharing body heat. Chris always marveled at how Darren could make his life crazy and hectic one second and then relaxed and comforting the next.

Chris noticed that Darren was done drinking his hot cocoa and placed both of their mugs on the bedside table. He wrapped both of his arms around Darren and pulled him closer. "So how was the show?" he asked.

"Awesome," Darren breathed. "Biggest show I've done, outside of Glee Live. It was loud and I forgot all of the words, naturally. I met a bazillion fans and they were all super awesome and crazy." He laughed and let out a deep breath. "And it was arguably the most fun I've ever had," he finished in a rush.

Chris grinned and squeezed Darren's side. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't be there though," he murmured.

Darren shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to Chris's shoulder. "It's okay. I know it's not your thing. Loud and fan-packed…"

"Yeah, I don't know," Chris said, trying to shrug it off with a soft laugh. "And I know I can always pester you into giving me a private performance."

"That you definitely could. Especially if you promise me cuddles afterward."

Chris felt Darren looking at him, and he wished momentarily that Darren didn't know him so well. "How do you do it?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.

"Do what?"

"Everything. Just… The fans, the noise… The security guards breathing down your neck. The pushing and shoving and grabbing. Worrying that some crazed fan will take things too far and you'll end up hurt." Chris let out a shaky breath.

Darren tightened his arms around Chris, squeezing him and trying to make his feelings show through the hug. "Chris," he began, voice gentle and sincere. "It's not… I understand, you know. Why you hate it. Because some people—" He broke off and swore. "Some people are fucking douchebags, Chris. And some people don't know how to contain their crazy. And a lot of people really need to learn about privacy and personal space." He shook his head and added gently, "Not everyone's like that though."

"I know." Chris sighed. "I wish I could be more like you. I wish I could run into crowds and sign autographs and kiss babies and hug every fan between the ages of one and one hundred."

"Shh, don't Chris," Darren breathed, his words muffled as he kissed Chris's collarbone. "You're fucking perfect, babe."

"No, no I'm not. I feel like such a jerk sometimes, you know? Because you go out there and sign autographs and make fans happy, while I just stay here, hiding."

"It's okay, Chris," Darren consoled. "They love you. So much. You're such a role model to everyone, and it shows. You don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"It's not about proving anything. I just… I feel like I could be a bigger impact, a bigger role model if I were like you… If I could get over my, I don't know, inhibitions? Fears?" Chris bit his lip in anger.

Darren grabbed one of Chris's hands and laced their fingers together. "You don't owe them anything, Chris. The thing about fans is… Well, the ones who are worth having will understand why you're so private, and the people who give you a hard time about aren't worthy to be your fan anyway." When Chris remained unconvinced, Darren added, "If you really want you can try doing I do."

"And what's that?" Chris asked slightly skeptically.

"I just think about how any day could be my last day performing. I know that right now I am _so lucky_, and at any moment, my lucky could run out. So if some crazy fangirl wants a hug? Of course! If someone drew me a half-assed portrait of me, yeah I'll take, and make a big deal out of it too! Because someday people are going to stop wanting hugs, and someday people are going to stop drawing pictures of me, and someday people aren't going to remember who I am anymore." Darren shrugged, a little wistful.

Chris let out a breath. "You really are some magical creature hand-crafted to be an inspirational celebrity."

"Nah, not really," Darren laughed. "I'm just some lucky dude given the chance of a lifetime."

Chris was quiet, but he squeezed Darren's hand. "I love you an awful lot, you know," he whispered.

"I know," Darren whispered back. "I love you an awful more though."

"Lies," Chris whispered, chuckling.

Darren brought their linked hands to his mouth, kissing the spot between Chris's thumb and forefinger. "You know," he began in a throaty whisper. "My favorite part about being a celebrity is living with you. I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth."

Chris smiled and whispered, "You can't be the luckiest guy on Earth, because I have rights to that title."

Darren laughed and then cleared his throat. "Well, I feel especially lucky now to get to live you because it means… It means we're sort of…" He glanced at Chris and then at their linked hands. "We're sort of tied to each other, right? I mean, we're just going to keep getting busier and busier, and we might go days without seeing each other, but this way…" He squeezed Chris's hand. "This way we always have to come back to each other, sometime or another."

When Chris looked at Darren, Darren's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and the sight made Chris's heart beat a little faster. "I love you, Darren," Chris repeated, because there was nothing else to say.

Darren smiled and let a tear slide slowly down his cheek. "For lack of any original words of my own, I'll just mooch off of Blaine… You move me, Chris." He kissed Chris's cheek sweetly.

Chris sighed happily and closed his eyes briefly. "Blaine's cheesy, but you're cute so I'll let it slide."

As Chris fell asleep that night, he thought about what Darren had said. He thought about Darren's lips on his back, trying to ease away the hot chocolate sting, and Darren's lips on his hand, telling Chris how much he loved him. It wasn't unusual for Chris to fall asleep thinking about Darren, but, as Chris looked over at Darren, who was breathing gently with a soft smile on his face, he realized that Darren fell asleep thinking about him too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, readers! First of all, I sincerely apologize for the disgustingly long delay in this story! I assure that I have not given up on it, and I will definitely be updating it more often from now on! I know it's super annoying when author's don't update, so I am very sorry for the delay. Life sometimes decides to rear its ugly head and keep me away from writing, unfortunately.

For those of you wondering the reference, Darren's pajamas in this chapter are featured in a one-shot I recently posted called, "Princess Tiaras and Voting Ballots." It's a Royal Wedding-centric story, and I know the Royal Wedding's old news now, but I am still madly in love with it :)

Also, I realize that the chapters in this story basically all have the same format: Something moderately funny happens and then Chris causes some form of mayhem and then they have a heartfelt conversation. So for fear that this format will get boring, I'm going to attempt to change that up next chapter! Yay! :)

Your reviews make me gloriously happy, and I feel so honored to have so many already! Like wow! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story- thank you for your patience and thank you for your kind reviews! I hope this chapter was pleasing enough to make up for the delay!


End file.
